xilamfandomcom-20200216-history
Bitter Chocolate
Bitter Chocolate is an episode of season 1 from Oggy and the Cockroaches. Synopsis Oggy gets a box of chocolates for his birthday. The jealous cockroaches do everything they can to steal them and gobble them down… In a militaristic madness to get the box back, Jack only manages to destroy Oggy’s house… Plot Oggy is sitting in his garden, resting peacefully, while the cockroaches are taking some lunch and drinks beside, on a stool. That's when a parcel came, Oggy goes to it and takes it out. Oh, it was the Chocolates, Oggy's favorite. Oggy goes in and opens the box, seeing lots of small chocolates inside. Oggy lets out a happy sigh and closes the box, only not noticing that the cockroaches have discovered the chocolates, who were laughing on the kitchen stove as if already won the battle of the sweets. Oggy was just going to start feasting the candies while the box starts "running away" but you see, the roaches were taking it from under the box and they bring it to the stairways where they slide down on the handrails. Oggy is able to reclaim the box with a fishing rod, joining them from behind. However, the cockroaches then return with a cup and take back the box when the railings they slide over cross paths. Now Oggy and the cockroaches are on opposite railings; both sides do a tug-of-war with the chocolate box. Unfortunately for Oggy, he just misses his rail and he falls to another railing. The cockroaches are happy to have the box in their hands, but Oggy returns and heroically snatches the box from them again when the handrails cross once more. The cockroaches then warn Oggy that the handrail he is sliding on is almost at the end and there's a round finial at the end of the balustrade. Trying to keep himself from hitting the finial, Oggy slows himself down with his own butt. He finally stops and holds the round finial with his foot. Just when he feels relieved, the finial detaches and he falls onto the floor. Oggy runs to the bathroom and locks the door. He sits on the toilet seat and happily gazes at the chocolate box in his hands. Too bad for him, the cockroaches are also in the bathroom, on the toilet tank above Oggy to be exact. As Joey watches Oggy, he signals Marky and Dee Dee (already equipped with diving gear) to dive inside the toilet tank. Both Marky and Dee Dee swim through the water pipes until they come to a junction with three holes. Confused, Marky contacts Joey via his mobile phone and asks which path they should take. Joey checks his map and orders them to go through the top-left path. The path mentioned by Joey actually leads to the inside of the toilet bowl, directly under the place where Oggy sits. Oggy is just about to open the chocolate box while Dee Dee and Marky are chewing some bubble gum under him. They use the gum waste to stick a large time bomb (a triple dynamite type with digital timer) to the cover of the toilet. While Oggy picks one chocolate from the box, Dee Dee and Marky return to Joey to inform him they have done the job. Happy with that news, Joey takes out a remote control with a red button on it and presses the button to detonate the bomb while Oggy is about to put the chocolate into his mouth. Because of the explosion, he is thrown upwards and becomes squashed on the ceiling, before falling into the toilet bowl itself. Now the box is in the hands of the cockroaches again. Oggy later receives treatment from Jack while guzzling a soft drink. Jack states he can beat the cockroaches by himself before he bandages the last swelling wound on Oggy's head, making it look like some sort of protruding limp. Jack then sees Oggy's soda can be taken away by Dee Dee so he chases him with a wooden club. Unfortunately, he steps on the can which had been thrown by Dee Dee after drinking the leftovers, causing Jack to slide over the floor and end up stuck in the kitchen door. Dee Dee teases Jack first by putting his arm through his nostrils and tickling himself before calling Joey and Marky to bring a pepper grinder. After hitting Jack's head, the cockroaches laugh at him and Marky spins the pepper grinder, causing Jack's head to be squashed, although he is finally able to get unstuck from the kitchen door. Jack develops a military-style formula and teaches Oggy to eliminate the cockroaches by using a gigantic insecticide aerosol spray can. Oggy then carries the large spray on his back as Jack sits on it while searching for the cockroaches with a pair of binoculars. Upon being found by Jack, the cockroaches happily run to the top of stairways while being chased by Oggy and Jack. Dee Dee eats a banana and Joey throws the peel onto the stairways, causing Oggy to trip over the banana skin and fall back to the ground floor. To make matter worse, the spray lands on the floor upside down and is activated. Due to the pressure on the tip of the spray can, it begins to fly randomly around the house, with Jack and Oggy holding on for dear life. After multiple hits on the walls of Oggy's house, they are thrown outside and fall on the road. Both are too weak to move around so they are unable to keep themselves from getting hit by a garbage truck which suddenly appears and squashes them. Not willing to give up, Jack then takes out a sophisticated bazooka from his toolkit and goes into the kitchen to destroy the cockroaches. Oggy, fearing Jack will cause more destruction in his house, chases him. Just as he enters the kitchen, he steps on a skateboard which was suddenly put there on purpose by Dee Dee, causing Oggy to roll and squish himself with Jack together to the kitchen's wall. Because of the hit, the bazooka activates on its own and launches the missile. But the missile has already struck the wall so the momentum of the launch causes Jack and Oggy to fly backward at high speed with the bazooka. They fly through Oggy's house window and breaks through several of the neighbors' houses. The cockroaches have almost finished eating the chocolates under the refrigerator. While Jack is peeking at them, Dee Dee takes a chocolate and teases him by licking the chocolate before swallowing it. Being offended by Dee Dee's action and his own failures, Jack brings Oggy (who is about to take a nap) along to push a whole motherload of random explosives towards the fridge. Jack feels happy and thinks this newest plan will work. However, Oggy, who is tired after pushing the explosives, accidentally sits on the trigger behind him. Jack freaks out when he notices this but unfortunately, it is too late - Oggy's house gets blown up, leaving the fridge intact and Oggy and Jack covered in ash. Jack rubs the ash off of his face, salutes Oggy, then leaves, taking a bus ride and returning to his home. Oggy, on the other hand, goes to his fridge and opens the door, revealing the cockroaches and the almost empty chocolate box. Dee Dee sees Oggy and offers him the last chocolate, which Oggy happily accepts. After closing the fridge's door, he eats the last chocolate and tears of joy flow from his eyes because he finally got a taste of it... But this is not a good ending for Oggy - the chocolate contains a time bomb. Inside Oggy's mouth, the bomb starts ticking on its own and explodes. The cockroaches, still inside the fridge, laugh at their prank. Video Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches episodes